(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the wireless mouse, and more particularly to a wireless mouse having a receptacle for the storage of its wireless receiver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The wireless mouse has become very popular recently as it provides greater freedom to its operation and the user has one less cable to manage. To use a wireless mouse, a wireless receiver has to be installed on the computer so as to receive RF signals emitted from the wireless mouse pertaining to its movement and button status.
The wireless mouse and its wireless receiver are conventionally designed separately; when they are not in use, they are also stored independently, therefore it is not uncommon that the wireless receiver is misplaced or lost. This in some sense compromises the convenience brought forth by the wireless mouse.